


We'll Say Hello Again

by Boopoopeedoo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Post-WandaVision, Sweet Vision (Marvel), Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boopoopeedoo/pseuds/Boopoopeedoo
Summary: Post-WandaVision. White Vision seeks out Wanda at her secret hideaway, wanting to make amends. Recognising that they are both broken, she reluctantly allows him to stay.Over time, she allows him into her new world, as they slowly rebuild the broken parts of themselves, and eventually, their relationship.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 13
Kudos: 217





	We'll Say Hello Again

Of all the memories that the other Vision had given him, they were the clearest. The ones with her.

Wanda Maximoff.

The woman he loved.

The woman he had tried to kill.

He remembered, almost too clearly, the fear on her face, the look of betrayal, as he had tried to crush her skull.

He was grateful now, to the other Vision, for stopping him. Grateful for his restored memories, even though they hurt.

Was sad for the loss of his other self, the one who had kept the promise to protect her, as he had watched the Hex crumble from afar.  
\--

Vision had travelled, for a while, trying to get his head sorted out. To know what he was now. What he should do.

Travelling became easier, once he realised he could still disguise himself.

He went to the Avengers compound, the first home they'd ever shared, and was shocked and upset to find it in ruins.

He went around the world, to all the places he'd been with Wanda. Was drawn to them.

Remembered all their stolen moments.

Taking her out for meals. Even though he did not eat, he had liked to watch Wanda enjoy her food.

Making love in hotel rooms, sometimes quick, desperate, needy, others slower, more gentle. He grasped the memory of the way his name sounded, spilling from her lips in the throes of pleasure, clung to it desperately.

Of all the places he travelled, Vision spent the most time at their apartment in Edinburgh. The owner of the building had been blipped, and hadn't bothered too much with building maintenance since their restoration. As such, the place was a little rundown, which made Vision rather sad, but on the upside, it meant he could stay for as long as he wanted without anyone noticing or bothering much.

So he stayed, and he remembered, her hands on his face and his lips against hers. Wondered how different things would have been if they had just stayed in bed.

Vision stayed, and he remembered, and he cried, wracked with guilt over what he had done, cried for what he had lost.

Because surely, Wanda would not want him back, this bleached white thing that he had become.

She would not want him as her Vision anymore.

He was the monster that Ultron had always wanted.  
\--

Vision decided that he needed to see Wanda.

Partly because he needed to hear her rejection of him from her own lips, but mostly, he just wanted to know how she was doing. Needed to say that he was sorry, even though he was almost certain she wouldn't believe him.

Even if she ended him again afterwards, in fact at this point, that may even have been his preferred option.

Vision didn't know how he knew where to find her, so far away from anyone or anything else, but somehow he did. He flew for days without stopping to reach her, landed outside her little cabin in the early evening, just as Wanda had been about to step out and watch the sunset.

To Vision's surprise, she didn't immediately attack him, although her hands and eyes glowed red, brighter than he had ever seen them.

"Are you here to finish the job?" Wanda's accent came out thickly here, far away with no reason to hide. She didn't seem afraid of him at all.. Just sad, but even in her sadness, as beautiful as Vision remembered. "Maybe you should.. Apparently, I am supposed to destroy the world."

"You won't.." Vision whispered, a lump in his throat. "That's not who you are."

"How do you know who I am?" Wanda's brow crinkled, and Vision was quite painfully reminded of another night that it had done the same, as she was reading the Stone for him.

"I.. he restored my memories.. The other Vision.. And I.. I remember it all, Wanda, everything, and I just wanted.. I wanted to say I was sorry, for hurting you."

"You are sorry.." Wanda frowned, looking him up and down, before settling on his eyes. "You're different.. Than you were in Westview.."

"I am.." Vision swallowed. He hadn't quite expected to even get this far. "That.. that was all I wanted really, to apologise. I know I am not the Vision you wanted to see.. I am just.. I don't know.. I think I half expected you to kill me. Maybe I was even hoping that you would.."

"Why?" Wanda was confused.

"For what I nearly did to you.. maybe I'd deserve it. I'm just a little lost now, really. I hadn't planned beyond this, what to do or where I'd go.."

Wanda dropped her hands, and the red energy faded, but Vision could still sense it crackling beneath the surface, ready to re-emerge at a moment's notice. She clearly didn't trust him, and he understood why. But.. she didn't seem to entirely not trust him either.

"I have a lot of my own problems to deal with right now.. a lot. All this new power that I can't entirely control, and still don't completely understand.."

"Of course" Vision nodded. "I would never want to add to your troubles, Wanda. I will go.."

"No," Wanda said quickly, seeming to surprise even herself. "You can stay, on the couch, but only for a bit, and if this is some sort of trick.."

"I assure you, it is not.."

"Fine.." She turned to head back inside, and he shyly followed. "What do I even call you, now?"

"I.. I am still Vision.."

"I'm not sure I can call you that.."

"I understand. You don't have to call me anything. You will hardly know I am there.."  
\--

Despite how isolated it was, Wanda's cabin was cozy, and the smell of a pan of Paprikash bubbling away on the stovetop floated to Vision's nose as soon as he entered. It felt almost like a real home, if only it had had just a little more warmth.

Vision sat quietly as Wanda went about her business, cooking and eating and tidying up. He almost wanted to offer help with the tidying, but wasn't sure what was appropriate for him to do.

It wasn't until Wanda made a trip to the bathroom that Vision got up to look around a little more. His eyes quickly fell on a framed photograph on the mantle, one Wanda had conjured for herself, to give herself some small memento of the family she had been forced to give up. A picture of Wanda, the other Vision, and two smiling young boys.

Vision felt another lump in his throat. Billy and Tommy. He knew their names immediately, though he had no idea how. He looked around, seeing no sign of children living there. Vision looked back to the picture, his synthetic heart breaking as he realised what must have happened.

He and Wanda had discussed having children, once or twice, back when he still believed that, one day, there was a happy ending waiting for them. The children in the picture were not his, they belonged to the other Vision, the one who hadn't hurt Wanda, the one who deserved to be here with her now. But though they were not his, Vision could see his features in the boys, and though he knew he had no right to claim any part of them, it felt, somehow, like he had lost them too.

Vision reached out with a shaking hand, his finger tracing the outline of Billy's face..

"Don't touch that!" Wanda snapped, snatching the photograph out of Vision's reach, her eyes burning scarlet. "That picture is all I have left of my family!"

"I'm sorry.." said Vision quietly. "I'm sorry you lost them, when you've already lost so much.. I was aware that the other.. That Vision couldn't survive outside the boundary of your hex, but your children.. Is there no way to.."

"I..I don't know.." the red faded from her eyes, leaving only sadness behind. "There might be. I'm studying, learning about everything I can do.. Sometimes I think I hear them calling me, my boys, but.. I don't know if I can ever bring them back." She returned the picture to the mantle, turning away from him.

Vision could tell that it hurt her, to look at him the way he was now.

"Wanda.."

"It's getting late" She cut him off, walking away. "I'm going to bed. You just.. Stay out here, and don't touch anything, okay?"

"Okay.."  
\--

Vision knew that the situation in which he currently found himself was far from ideal.

Wanda didn't see him anymore, not really, and he wanted to beg her to look again, as he had on the day of his birth, though he had no right to ask anything of her.

He knew that he should have left, should have just let her be, but he could not bring himself to do so, and in time, he was glad that he didn't.

They didn't talk much at first, but in time, they came to share a comfortable, if slightly awkward co-existence.

Vision would raid her shelves looking for a book, and while there were some old, slightly dusty looking tomes she snapped at him not to touch, but sometimes she would offer him a recommendation. If he was lucky, she would do the same when he switched on the TV, though claimed it was because she found the endless scrolling through the streaming services irritating.

A few weeks passed this way, and though she'd said he could only stay for a while, Wanda showed no sign of asking him to leave.

Once a week, she would go out, disguised with a glamour spell she had learned, to collect supplies, and, when Vision had been there for a little over a month, she began bringing things back for him. New books, clothes, movies. She gave the cabin a new room, so he didn't have to stay on the couch.

Some days, she got so deep into her studies that Vision hardly saw her. On these days, once she had become a little more comfortable with his presence, he would take her cups of tea, or snacks. If she had a good day, learned something new, like a useful spell, or made a breakthrough in the quest to bring back her boys, she would tell him about it excitedly, smile or laugh, pleased with her discovery.

Vision began to live for those days, the days that he was lucky enough to see her smile, or hear her laugh, because on those days, in those few brief shining moments, he could almost believe she was seeing him.

But she never used his name. He was 'Hey' or 'You' or 'Come here'.

That was okay. He knew he wasn't her Vision anymore. The fact Wanda was talking to him at all was more than he ever could have hoped for.  
\--

He had never dreamt much, before, but he did now. The problem was that most of Vision's dreams were nightmares.

Vision saw his hands grasping Wanda's skull, pressing, crushing, but this time, no-one had been there to stop him.

Her blood was a terrible stain on his too-white hands, the sight of it making him sick.

He heard her children screaming, screamed himself, for what he had done..

"Hey! Hey, come on, wake up.."

"Wha.. I.." Vision jolted awake, to the sight of Wanda standing above him, concern in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "You were screaming. I think you had a nightmare.."

"Wanda.. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I am so, so sorry.."

He knew he shouldn't have, but Vision was so, so relieved to see her unharmed that he leapt out of bed to pull her into a tight hug, and to his surprise, Wanda let him, for a few moments at least, before she pushed him away, blushing.

"It was about me?"

"Yes.." Vision nodded, the words stuck in his head on a loop, long enough to become almost meaningless, but he couldn't stop saying them. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.."

"It's okay.." Her voice was surprisingly gentle, almost how he remembered her sounding before everything went so wrong for them. "Look.." She gestured to herself. "I'm okay. You didn't hurt me.."

"I could have.."

"But you didn't."

"I didn't.. I didn't.." Vision took a breath to calm himself, and got back into bed. "I'm sorry I disturbed your sleep.."

"I.. I could stay.. if you wanted.." Wanda murmured.

"You don't have to.." Vision replied, and yet, instinctively shifted to make room for her.

"You don't have to make any more of this than it is.." Wanda settled beside him, not touching him at all, just being there. "Just.. not being alone.. it always helped for me."

Vision knew this, because he had been the one to keep her company after her nightmares. They both laid there quietly for a while, until Wanda drifted back to sleep, and eventually, instinctively, curled up against Vision's chest.

His heart raced, tears prickling in his eyes, because for a little while, it was easy to pretend that everything was as it should be, and for the first time in quite a long while, Vision found peaceful rest.

But Wanda was gone the next morning, leaving Vision with a wet spot on his chest that he eventually learned had been caused by her tears.  
\--

It was easy, living so far away from anything, to lose track of the time. But Vision still remembered Wanda's Birthday, when it approached. Wanda made no mention of the day, but it conveniently coincided with her weekly shopping trip, giving Vision the opportunity to slip away himself and get her a gift.

He remembered the sitcoms she'd loved, realised her DVD copies had probably been destroyed with the compound, if they'd even still been there. So, Vision flew to the nearest town, disguised himself, and bought a stack of her favourite series. The Dick Van Dyke Show, Brady Bunch, and his own personal favourite, Malcolm In The Middle, among others.

Vision hoped she would enjoy her gifts. That maybe, she would find some small happiness in them, of the kind he could no longer give her.

Vision had not bothered leaving a note on his whereabouts, as he'd hoped to be back before Wanda, to surprise her. Unfortunately, that was not how things panned out.

Vision returned to the cabin just as a frantic Wanda had been about to fly out the door. She was wearing a strange new outfit he didn't recognise, complete with a cloak and a headdress, and he would have told her she looked beautiful, except for the fact that she was absolutely furious with him.

"Where the Hell were you?!" She screamed. "I was about to rush out and tear things apart and make the whole fucking world even more afraid of me because I thought some one had taken you again, and they were turning you back into all the things you never wanted to be.. Do you have any idea how much it hurt to see you like that, Vision? Do you have any idea how scared I was?!"

Vision was struck dumb for a moment, stunned by her use of his name, and it took him a moment to find his voice, and even then, he was not terribly articulate with it.

"I'm sorry.. I should have.. Happy Birthday.." He thrust his shopping bag into her hands.

"Happy.. Happy Birthday.." Wanda's anger lessened. "It's my Birthday.. You went out to buy me a present.."

Vision nodded, still slightly shell shocked.

"You.. You called me Vision.."

"That's your name.."

"I know" He replied, looking at his feet, "But you haven't used it since I've been here.."

"Oh.." She paused, suddenly guilty. "At first it was just because you looked so different, but then.."

"Maybe.." Vision said shakily, knowing he had no right to ask, but if there was any chance for them, any at all, he had to take it, he had to know. "Maybe you could look again?"

Wanda set the shopping bag aside, and took a step towards him. Vision shuffled backwards, suddenly nervous.

"I'm not going to hurt you.." She whispered.

"I know.." He replied softly. "I'm just afraid of what you might see.."

"You'll never know if you don't let me look. Can I?.. Please?"

"Alright.." Vision slowly lifted his head.

Wanda stepped towards him once more, lifting her hand to his forehead, and a tendril of scarlet curled from her fingers, connecting at the spot the Mind Stone had once been, and almost immediately, her breath caught.

Vision felt himself shaking, scared that she would find a monster, a broken thing, and for a moment, as tears pricked in the corners of Wanda's eyes, Vision thought his fears were confirmed.

But then, slowly, the most wonderful, bright, beautiful smile spread over her face, and Vision realised her tears had not come from fear or sadness, but joy. Her hands reached up, cupping Vision's cheeks almost reverently.

"Hello, Vision.."

The words were more than a simple greeting, they were a promise fulfilled, and though Vision did not know what the promise had been, he was happy to have helped her keep it.

He took one of her hands, kissing her fingers, unable to help himself.

"Hello, Wanda.."

She laughed, and then she kissed him, and as soon as she did, colour bloomed over him, the red of his skin, the silver of the vibranium laced through him, the teal and gold of his uniform, because, now Vision realised, all he had needed to be himself again was for Wanda to know who he was.

"There you are.." Wanda grinned, breaking the kiss for a moment in search of air.

"Here I am.." Vision felt a smile tug at the corners of his own lips. "And if I may say, you look absolutely stunning in that outfit.."

"Thank you.. Although I don't think I'll be needing to wear it much longer today.." She kissed him again, pulling him close, and Vision returned it deeply, passionately, glad to be back exactly where he belonged.  
\--

Sometime later, Vision wasn't sure how long, they fell together into Wanda's bed.

Vision wasn't entirely sure when they had ended up naked either, not that he was complaining.

He wanted to take the time to explore every inch of her, the dips and curves he knew so well, and started to do so, peppering kisses over her body, hands roaming.. But Wanda stopped him, much sooner than he would have liked, and Vision immediately panicked.

"I'm sorry.. This is too much, too soon.." He tried to move.

"No.." Wanda pulled him back on top of her. "No.. it's not that.. It's just.. I.."

"What? You can tell me.."

"There will be time for everything later.. Exploring and discovering and taking things slow.." She hooked her legs around his waist, trapping Vision's hips right where she wanted him, "But right now, I just need to feel you.. Okay?"

"Okay" Vision nodded. She could have anything she wanted from him, anything at all, if it would somehow make up for him hurting her.

Even with their relatively small amount of foreplay, Wanda was wet enough for Vision to sheath himself inside her in a single thrust, such was the effect that they had on each other.

He kissed her to cover the sound as she cried out, then gave a few experimental bucks of his hips, encouraged by Wanda's moans, before setting a rhythm of quick, deep thrusts.

"Vision.." Wanda clutched at him, desperately, needy, with love and lust and the world in her eyes.

"Wanda.." Hearing his name from her, like this, after so long without hearing it all spurred him on, harder, faster, pulling more cries of his name from her lips.

She was his, he was hers, and nothing, nothing, would tear them apart again.

"Vizh.." Her eyes were dark, though never left his, the sounds of her pleasure growing louder. She was close, very close. "V-Vizh.. I.."

"It's okay.. It's okay.. Let go, Wanda.."

"Vizh.. Vision!" She cried out as she came, bucking beneath him.

"My Wanda.. Wanda!" He followed her a few moments later, collapsing atop her, panting.

Wanda's eyes flared red, but it quickly faded.

When Vision caught his breath, he lifted his head to find Wanda softly smiling at him.

"Hello.."

A simple word, but he would never tire of hearing it from her.  
\--

"I'm sorry.." Wanda whispered, as they lay tangled together later, happily sated after a few more rounds of making up for the time they had lost.

"For what?" Vision frowned.

"I knew it was you, really, from the moment I looked you in the eyes.." she traced his chest with her fingers. "But I was broken still, and I'd just lost so much.. I couldn't let you just leave, but I was scared.. kind of just.. waiting for the rug to be pulled out from underneath me again."

"I understand.."

"But then today, when I came home and found you missing, and thought I might not ever get the chance to fix things, or tell you I loved you.. that was scarier."

"I should have left a note.." Vision replied sheepishly.

"Maybe.. And in the future, definitely do that" Wanda chuckled. "But Today.. I think I'm glad you didn't."

"You are?" Vision looked surprised.

"I am. I think I needed the shock.. Otherwise, it would have been too easy to keep stumbling along as we were, tip-toeing around each other and never resolving anything."

"So.. it is lucky I remembered your Birthday."

"Yes" Wanda chuckled. "It is."

After that day, their previously awkward co-existence became a blissfully happy one.

They sat together, cuddling on the couch and watching Wanda's sitcoms.

They could talk and laugh without worrying.

Wanda showed Vision how she could 'multi-task' now, having her astral form study spells while she was busy with other things. This made the sight of Astral-Wanda studying while Wanda slept less of a shock when Vision moved out of his room and into hers.

He asked questions about her studies, was interested in her progress. Vision wanted the last part of her dream to come true.

Wanted her to have her boys.

Their boys, Wanda insisted, because they had been born through a memory of him, and so he was still a part of them.

That only made him want to meet them more.  
\--

A few weeks into their newfound happiness, Wanda fell strangely ill. Nausea, headaches, various aches and pains.

After a few days of this, Vision became concerned, and started to wonder whether maybe she should see a Doctor, though Wanda insisted it was a minor bug, nothing at all to worry about.

But by the end of the week, she seemed to have a sudden, profound realisation.

Vision had begun accompanying her on Shopping day, but that week, she insisted on going alone.

"I'm fine" she promised him. "There's just something I have to do.."  
\--

When Wanda returned, she greeted Vision with a quick kiss on the cheek, then rushed into the bathroom.

When she emerged a few minutes later, with something hidden in her hands, she looked a strange mix of elated and nervous.

"Wanda.." Vision frowned, "What's going on?"

"Remember.. Remember when I told you I used to hear the boys crying for me, sometimes?"

"Yes.."

"Well.. after you and I fixed things, I wasn't hearing them quite so much, and for the past few days not at all" Wanda explained. "I was worried at first, but then I got sick, and today I put my symptoms together and.."

She handed Vision a small object.

A pregnancy test, with a clear positive result.

A lump formed in his throat, tears prickling in his eyes.

"Wanda.."

"They came back to me, Vizh.." Wanda smiled, her hand drifting to her stomach. "Our boys chose me again.. They weren't crying for me anymore because they didn't have to. They're with us. Oh, Tommy's cheeky and a bit of a terror, and Billy's quiet and sweet but he's so clever.. You're going to love them both so much."

"I already do.." Vision promised, sweeping her into his arms and showering her face with kisses. "And I love you."

"I love you too, so much.." She looked up at him, slightly concerned. "I know it's not an ideal situation, out in the middle of nowhere.. But I don't think I can go anywhere else. We can be happy here, can't we?"

"Of course."

"You're sure?"

Vision nodded, kissing her, then crouched to lay his hand on her stomach. He could have sworn he heard children laughing.

A large smile spread over his face.

"Hello.."

A small word, but it meant the world.


End file.
